headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Donald
Variations include Don and Donnie. American Horror Story "Donald" was an alias assumed by former serial killer and mental patient Benjamin Richter, who had gained misplaced fame as "Mr. Jingles" - the alledged perpetrator of a 1970 campground massacre at Camp Redwood. Though he was actually innocent of these crimes, his time as a mental patient brainwashed him into believing that he actually was a serial killer. When he escaped from the hospital, he committed several grisly murders. He was ultimately killed, but resurrected by Richard Ramirez through the power of Satan. Richter became Ramirez' literal partner-in-crime over the span of a year. In August, 1985 however, Benjamin could no longer tolerate Ramirez' bloodlust, so he betrayed him. Desperate to put his past behind him, he assumed a new identity, Donald, and began working a home video rental center in Alaska. He married a former prostitute named Lorraine, and had a son named Bobby. Richter abandoned his Donald identity after Ramirez tracked him down and murdered Lorraine. Other characters * Don Harris - The main character from 28 Weeks Later. * Don Schanke - A detective and supporting character from Forever Knight. * Donald Myers - Father of Michael Myers. * Donald Thompson - A police officer featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. Actors * Don Briscoe - Actor from the original Dark Shadows television series. * Don Brodie - Actor from Diary of a Madman. * Don Hannah - Played a surfer in A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Don McKillop - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * Don McLeod - Played T.C. Quist in The Howling. * Don Messick - Provided the voices for Toad and Fly on Drak Pack. * Don Robert Cass - Played a history teacher in the 2010 remake of Nightmare on Elm Street. * Don Swayze - Played Gus on episodes of True Blood. * Don Thompson - Actor from episodes of Poltergeist: The Legacy and Supernatural. * Donald L. Shanks - Actor and stunt performer who played Michael Myers and the Man in Black in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. * Donald Pleasence - Played Sam Loomis in the Halloween franchise. * Donnie Dunagan - Child actor from Son of Frankenstein and Tower of London. * Donnie Wahlberg - Actor from the Saw series. Production Crew * Don Carlos Dunaway - Screenwriter on Cujo. * Don Carmody - Producer on the Resident Evil and Wrong Turn film franchises. * Don Geuss - Associate producer on Psycho a Go-Go. * Don Houghton - Screenwriter on Dracula A.D. 1972 and The Satanic Rites of Dracula. * Don Leaver - Director from the Hammer House of Horror TV series. * Don Mancini - Screenwriter and creator of the Child's Play film series. * Don Shaw - Wrote the "Mark of Satan" episode of Hammer House of Horror. * Don Whitehead - Supervising producer on The Secret Circle. * Donald F. Glut - Writer/director on children's animated programs and b-horror films.